Ironing out the Kinks FR
by Moon Iver
Summary: Traduction. OS délire. Sexy, sans vergogne. Enjoy!


**Traduction de la fiction "Ironing out the Kinks"**

Auteur: ForPony39 ( u/4023760/ForPony39)

 _ **Petit délire de l'auteur, perso j'ai adoré, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire, donc je tenais à vous la faire partager! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **IRONING OUT THE KINKS**

 _Emma baissa les yeux sur les cordes qui liaient ses mains, essayant d'utiliser la petite marge de manœuvre qu'elle avait pour se libérer, mais elles étaient juste trop serrées. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver à une femme de son rang, être enlevée par des pirates! Arrachée à sa chambre alors qu'elle se préparait à aller se coucher, c'était de la folie! Sa robe était simple, mais en lambeaux - elle en avait enduré autant qu'elle lors de sa capture. Le corset blanc se tenait toujours bien mais l'ample jupon était déchiré et en lambeaux, elle était indécemment exposée, seulement à moitié habillée, cela la faisait se sentir vulnérable._

 _"Ce n'est pas la peine, jeune fille."_

 _Emma leva les yeux vers la grande silhouette qui s'approchait, le fameux Capitaine Hook. Il portait un long manteau de cuir, un gilet rouge sang, des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés par le vent et la pluie. Il était aussi imposant que sa beauté était dévastatrice, alors qu'il la regardait._

 _"Je vous demande de me libérer immédiatement!" siffla-t-elle._

 _"Après tous les ennuis et les dangers considérables j'ai risqué pour t'acquérir?" Demanda Killian, s'accroupissant à son niveau rendant le bleu de ses yeux plus visible, plus perçant que n'importe quel bleu qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu. "Je pense que non. Je ne peux à peine supporter l'idée de laisser une si belle chose derrière moi, et encore moins de la laisser partir," dit-il, jouant doucement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. "Les pirates sont terriblement partisans de l'or, love."_

 _"Mon père viendra me chercher, et avec lui, il apportera son armada! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas après ça!" promis-t-elle._

 _"Oh, nous sommes loin de tout, votre père ne penserait jamais à chercher ici, ma jolie. Je n'oserais pas risquer que quelqu'un vous emmène loin de moi maintenant." Sa main effleura son visage. "Et ne pas t'avoir maintenant serait un crime pire que tous les autres que j'ai put commettre." Son crochet glissa entre les cordes liées à ses poignets, et tira ses mains vers le haut au-dessus de sa tête. "Alors, je vais t'avoir."_

 _"…m'avoir?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de s'éloigner de cette intime proximité. Le Capitaine Hook sourit, sa main glissa le long de son cou, de son épaule, se dirigeant vers elle, lui procurant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts agiles commencèrent à danser avec les lacets de son corset, les amenant à se défaire…_

 _"De toutes les manières qu'une femme peut l'être", murmura-t-il en se penchant._

"Oh mon Dieu."

Emma et Killian se retournèrent vivement tandis qu'ils voyaient tous deux Henry se tenir dans l'embrasure de la chambre, avec son casque autour du cou alors que ses yeux sortaient de sa tête.

"Henry!" cria Emma, les bras écartés alors que le bout de corde se détachait, Killian tenta de se relever si vite qu'il tomba. "Je pensais que tu étais parti! Tu était censé être chez Pinocchio!"

"Et je prie Dieu d'y être!" Répondit Henry, horrifié. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. "J'ai besoin d'une lobotomie! Pour ma propre santé mentale, je n'ai pas du tout entendu tout ça!"

"Gamin, je peux expliqu -" commença Killian.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Cria Henry, les mains couvrant toujours ses oreilles alors qu'il se précipitait par la porte, la claquant derrière lui. Killian et Emma écoutèrent pendant une minute alors que la voix d'Henry chantait bruyamment pour noyer tous les bruits possibles, les laissant seuls avec leur gêne dans l'appartement.

"Ça. C'était complètement horrifiant," dit Killian en cachant son visage dans sa main.

"Ouais… Eh bien, les dégâts sont faits. Recommençons," dit Emma, saisissant la corde et l'enroulant rapidement autour de ses poignets.

"Tu es sûre?" demanda Killian, très hésitant.

"Ce sera la seule fois que la maison sera vide pendant plus d'une heure, nous le faisons. Ok, prêt?" Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge, cligna des yeux et fit de son mieux pour reprendre son rôle.

 _"…m'avoir?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en ajoutant une petite lèvre tremblante cette fois._

 _"Ah. Oui. Dans… euh… de toutes les manières… une femme! De toutes les manières qu'une femme peut l'être!"_

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne validant évidemment pas sa performance.

"Ton fils vient juste de partir en criant de chez toi, l'ambiance est un peu perturbée. Je ne peux pas me remettre dans le rôle aussi vite que toi," dit-il un peu sur la défensive.

"Killian, tu ne portes pas de costume, ce crochet est réel, et tu as _littéralement_ été un pirate pendant trois cents ans," dit Emma en roulant des yeux.

"Et j'ai pillé et saccagé avec le plus -"

"Bien! Sers toi de ça! Utilise ton histoire et rends-la authentique!" l'encouragea Emma avec enthousiasme.

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça!" s'écria-t-il en riant. "J'ai _charmé_ les femmes, les veuves et les épouses! Quelques femmes de ménage, parfois des femmes de la nuit même -"

"D'accord, d'accord! Je comprends!" le coupa Emma, fermant ses yeux avec force pour repousser les images mentales exaspérantes de Killian avec d'autres femmes. "Tu étais un homme à femmes, sers toi de ça."  
Elle le regarda comme une jeune fille innocente. "Essaie peut-être de penser à quelque chose qui te met un peu en colère, et de le reporter sur ta captive, avec une fessée."

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je pense à Gold alors que nous faisons ton 'jeu de rôle'?" répliqua Killian, mimant sa mort de façon sarcastique.

"Tu as _vraiment_ du mal à garder un état d'esprit."

"C'est ma plus grande source de rage", dit Killian en haussant les épaules.

"J'ai dit en colère! Pas assoiffé de sang, je ne suis PAS du tout intéressée par ton membre meurtrier!"

"Et quelle sorte d'adulte exige une fessée exactement?"

L'expression innocente et séduisante d'Emma s'évanouit en même temps que ses yeux se plissaient d'énervement, semblant vouloir l'atteindre et le gifler. "Tu es dangereusement proche de ne pas avoir de sexe du tout."

Killian soupira exaspéré et se frotta les yeux. "Swan, je suis fatigué, on ne peut pas juste faire l'amour?"

"Killian, ce corset est cher et je l'ai loué. J'ai créée toute une histoire, tu as ton rôle de pirate, on va le faire! D'accord?"

"Très bien, comme tu veux." dit-il, debout. "Devrais-je entrer de nouveau dans la pièce?"

"Ouais, recommençons depuis le début," acquiesça Emma, prenant une profonde inspiration et expirant. Killian sortit de la pièce, hors de sa vue ...

 _Un homme sortit de la pénombre, une silhouette sombre dans l'embrasure de la porte, un manteau de cuir flottant par une petite brise, de larges épaules laissant deviner une musculature souple._

 _"Bien installée?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce et chaude comme un bon whisky._

 _"Restez loin de moi!" l'avertit Emma alors qu'il pénétrait avec désinvolture dans la pièce, sa présence remplissant l'espace à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de se noyer en lui._

 _"Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de te faire du mal, jeune fille. En fait, j'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps pour faire tout le contraire." Son sourire était carnassier, assez pour la faire déglutir. Pourtant son corps la trahissait, tremblante de désir -_

La porte s'ouvrit et le fantôme de Graham traversa la porte. "ATTENDEZ!"

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" cria Emma.

"Bon sang, j'étais vraiment dans le personnage cette fois-ci," gémit Killian, donnant des coups de pied dans le mur. Il pointa du doigt le fantôme flottant avec frustration. "Emma, si tu veux ajouter des personnes au 'jeu de rôle', tu dois d'abord en discuter avec moi!"

"Je n'ai pas invité une troisième personne! Personne d'autre ne participera à cela - et Graham est mort pour l'amour du ciel!"

"Emmmmmmma! Tu ne dois pas faire de sexe coquin avec un piiiiiiiiirate!" gémit vivement Graham.

"Tu te moques de moi? Tu es littéralement mort, comment peux-tu être ici? Pourquoi es-tu là?" demanda Emma.

"As-tuuuuuuuu la mooooooiiiiiindre idée des conséquences que provoquera le fait de faire des choses perverses à ta carriiiiièèèèère?" demanda-t-il, la voix résonnant au-delà du réel. Puis tout d'un coup, sa voix prit une intonation tout à fait normale, et il dit: "Ça y met fin. Ça y met fin méchamment."

"Ma carrière? De quoi tu parles, je suis un flic!" répondit Emma avec exaspération.

"Je pensais que tu étais la fille d'un important magistrat?" murmura Killian de côté, semblant confus maintenant.

"Chéri, s'il te plait, ça ne fait pas partie du jeu de rôle," plaida Emma, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

"Attends, as-tu courtisé cet homme?"

"Es-tu sur le point d'être jaloux d'un fantôme?" demanda-t-elle, la voix étouffée par ses mains.

"J'ai pataugé dans ces eaux, je ne pourrai peut-être jamais revenir! Chaaaaaaange d'aviiiiiis! Avant qu'il ne soit trooooooooooop taaaaaaaaaaaard!" avertit Graham de sa voix fantomatique. Emma ne bougea pas et ne réagit pas du tout pendant que Killian faisait les cent pas entre elle et Graham.

"Graham… si l'avenir a vraiment un rapport avec le fait de faire du sexe coquin avec mon petit ami pirate, si cochon que ça implique d'invoquer un putain de fantôme pour essayer de m'arrêter -" dit-elle en levant la tête pour rencontrer son visage à moitié transparent "- je me charge de foncer tête la première dans ce futur pour changer le destin, pour mon copain de pirate", lui dit franchement Emma. Graham et Killian clignèrent tous les deux des yeux sur Emma, stupéfaits.

"Ça. Ça c'est le grand amour." dit Killian d'une voix rauque.

"… Pourquoi ai-je dû mourir dans la saison 1?" soupira tristement Graham.

"Sors. D'ici." intima Killian, arrachant son manteau.

"Je te hais tellement," marmonna Graham, flottant à travers la porte, et la laissant fermée derrière lui.

"Foncer tête la première pour changer le destin pour moi Swan?" demanda Killian, amusé et impressionné. Aussi 'désireux' que possible pour la suite. A sa surprise, elle soupira, les épaules s'affaissant alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

"Ok, je suis désolée Killian, mais pour de vrai? Je n'ai plus vraiment le vent dans les voiles," bouda Emma.

"Oh…" répondit simplement Killian, découragé. "Est-ce que tu veux regarder 'le' Netflix à nouveau?" demanda-t-il, semblant tout aussi déçu maintenant.

"Non - juste - putain. Killian, est-ce que je suis jolie?"

"Tu es belle au-delà des mots", répondit instantanément Killian.

"Alors pour l'amour de dieu, entre dans le jeu et consume-moi!"

 _"… Je donne les ordres ici, love." l'informa-t-il après une brève hésitation. "L'insubordination, de quelque sorte que ce soit, doit être punie", dit-il avec un sourire, la saisissant par la taille._

"Eeeeet nous sommes de nouveau dans le jeu chéri," chanta Emma à voix basse.

...


End file.
